christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christopher's Double Date with British Twins
Christopher's Double Date with British Twins is the thirteenth episode of season twenty-one and the five hundred twenty-third episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Sonic shows Christopher the latest news on his phone about Annabel and Arabella he decides to cheer him up by going on a double date with gorgeous British twins as he tries refusing the recurring question! Plot Characters * Christopher * Daniel * Sonic * Jack * Kelsey * Jasper (Mentioned by both Christopher and Sonic) * Annabel (Mentioned) * Arabella (Mentioned) * Rosie (Debut; Love Interest) * Maisie (Debut; Love Interest) Locations * Kelsey's Headquarters * Christopher's Bedroom (Debut) * Mystery Mobile * Sonic's Room * Restaurant * Living Room * Panic Room Objects * Christopher's Guitar * Christopher's Sunglasses * Sonic Watch * Sonic's Phone (Debut) * Maisie's Phone (Debut) * Rosie's Phone (Debut) * Maisie's Purse (Debut) * Rosie's Purse (Debut) * Christopher's Safe (Debut) Songs * Where Are You * Faster Than You * Your Love * Doing Time Gallery Absent Characters *Madison Johnson *Olivia Johnson *Annabel Addison *Arabella Addison Notes/Trivia *This episode is a real mystery exactly when Sonic shows Christopher the news of what happened to Christopher's old twin girlfriends Annabel and Arabella! *This episode is the debut episode of Sonic's Phone as he is revealed to have a phone like everyone else in the world! *Christopher writes a new song based on the episode's plot for the first time in the series! *Sonic faces Christopher's Christo-Droids for the first time in the series! *Christopher tells the three to go away for the first time while inside his indestructibly built Panic Room! *This episode is the debut episode of Rosie Brooke. *This episode is the debut episode of Maisie Brooke. *This episode reveals that Christopher has been secretly depressed but he was able to hide his depression long enough until this episode. * This episode begins with the same scene from the previous episode for the first time in the whole series. *This episode reveals that Christopher is the only member of the team with future vision as he knew that if he ran all the way to the Panic Room it would take the others a long time to get to the Panic Room by foot without using teleportation! *Sonic calls Christopher C-Squad for the first time. *Kelsey reveals that she can easily snap even branches apart in just one single breaking snap with her bare hands! *Jasper is mentioned in this episode by both Christopher and Sonic. *Sonic seems to know about the Phone Room as Christopher knew about it before anyone else even Sonic! Cultural References * When Christopher says "go away before I make you" he references Lapis Lazuli's line from Steven Universe. Quotes of the Episode Transcript To see the full transcript of Christopher's Double Date with British Twins click here. Category:Season Twenty One Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Sonic Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Kelsey Klingensmith Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Rosie Brooke Appears Category:Episodes where Maisie Brooke Appears